


Dollhouse

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: Final Fantasy 15  December [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, M/M, Prompto gives no fucks about anyone else except his friends, Sex, dark themes, demons biology, mentions of cannibalism, none of the chocobros will die, onesided Prompto/Ardyn, prompto is a demon halfing pretending to be human and it shows, yandere!prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: After he gained Noctis’ friendship he made sure he was the very picture of normal.(Even if that meant burying a few bodies.)





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tynxcann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/gifts).



> Warnings: Yandere, mentions of murder, stealing, hinted dub/con, blood, and death. Read at your own risk!

He arrived in Lucis more daemon than human. 

He watched the humans try to get him to smile back at them. To speak like them. He watched them try and feed him the animal carcasses and even though he hated it, he eventually learned to live with it. Lucis was not the factory. Here the greatest punishment that he faced was isolation, and maybe a missed meal or two. 

Here, he wasn’t expendable.

Here he was the poor, experiment human, instead of the daemon halfing he was treated like in Nilihiem. Here he was valuable.

He spent approximately five hundred hours with the Crownsguard known as Cor Leonis, after arriving in Lucis, as the doctors and scientists at the shiny metal building poked and prodded him. They made him take test after test and go through several MRI machines before they moved him to a recovery room. They muttered amongst themselves and sometimes to a pair of men in black going through numerous pages of data chatting in an odd mixture of excitement, surprise, and disgust. He never knew quite what set them off, but he could tell that his existence depended on their decisions. All the doctors and scientists always bowed to them when they were in the room and even the fearsome Cor Leonis seemed to defer to them. They were probably in charge.

They talked in front of him, presumably forgetting his existence before they turned to him and began asking him questions. So many questions. About his wants and needs, and about his scars. He answered all of them, he had no reason to lie and everything to gain. So he answered everything as fully as he could, as they sent strange looks among themselves at his answers before all three of them rose and went outside the room.

They talked some more about him debating on his motives, and discussing the data from the tests, in words that become tenser the longer they were outside. He doesn’t really know why they went outside considering he could still hear them just fine from the room but he doesn’t say anything. This may not be the factory, but he doesn’t want to find to out if Lucis has solitary confinement pods like the training faculty. He’d rather have the forewarning if he’s going to be killed. He’d prefer that over the pods. He hates the pods.

Eventually, the conversation dies off and the men return to the room looking resolute. The tall man with the balding hair seems unhappy, and the man with the cape seems more shaken but nothing compares to the stillness that is Cor Leonis. There’s something different about the man that makes he look even more tired than the other two combined. He looks at him with such strangeness that Unit 01025 can’t help but think Cor Leonis is displeased with him. Did he fail to give complete answers? Some unknown test? He hopes not. He hates failing. Failing means more tests, and more time in the pods.

And yet, what they tell him next is...confusing to say the least. They talk about security and experiments and rights, and he’s just getting confused, as they talk, using words like,  _shouldn’t have happened, children, orphanage, and happiness_  like he knows what that is and he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything about what they're talking about.  What does any of that have to do with him? He’s neither a child nor a human so none of that applies to him, but they act as if it does.

And it's scary. 

But he doesn’t say anything _because he doesn’t want to get punished._ He’s still learning the rules in this new place, and until he does know the rules he doesn’t want to mess up. So better to keep the silence and pretend until he does know.

The two men in black leave him soon after and it's Cor Leonis that picks him up and takes him out of the room. He doesn’t say anything as they walk through the halls nor when Cor addresses a couple of men dressed in dark uniforms.

He orders them to do several tasks before he’s once again handed over to another set of doctors and scientists. They take blood from him and ask him more questions before they lead him to a room and ask him to do a series of tasks.

_Can you make a square from these shapes?_

_What is this?_

_Can you tell me what’s in these pictures?_

_How old are you?_

So on and so forth the questions go again and again. The one man dressed in black in the room is writing down everything he’s saying as the process continues over and over again. He sees a person while he’s sitting on a soft chair the most as she talks to him softly. She has him play with blocks and things she calls toys noting everything he does with a smile before she turns and hands it off to the man in black clothes.

Before he was shipped to a place crowded with young humans.

The new building he was currently dwelling in was called 'Lucis'

Here in this place, he had options and choices and so  _many_  playthings.

The other kids stayed away from him, unlike the other MT’s. So maybe they sensed something was different about him. Maybe they had some small sliver of what it was that flowed through his veins, and maybe they didn’t. But unit 01025, nay Prompto was resourceful in ways the other smaller humans weren’t.

He learned a lot from watching the other children interact with each other. He learned about bullies, leaders, sheep and the followers. He took note of what was popular among his peers and what wasn’t and sorted everything into categories of usefulness. The things that weren't useful, he discarded, but the things that were, he trained on. He practiced smiling in the mirror, a vital defense mechanism to put the humans, the prey off their guard, and learn to show emotion. He'd sit in front of the one broken mirror in the upstairs attic and practice over and over again until his smiled look more like the other hum---children, and when he perfected that he moved on to learning.

He took the books from the small library on the first floor and memorized them for information. He learned about the different animals in parks, and the topography of Insomnia, he learned about fairy tales and the class of colors. He learned everything those few books the orphanage had to offer and took it in, but still, he found himself insufficient because those other children and even some of those older humans who sometimes visited the church were still avoiding him.

And he didn't understand why.

Because even though the matrons at the orphanage tried to force the other children to interact with him, none of the children would even stay in the same room with him.

Still, even if the other children didn’t interact with him didn’t mean he doesn’t know anything. No, he knew enough to pretend and even if he wasn’t successful he managed. He grew older and better every day taking his cues from everywhere he could. He imitated what he saw on TV, from the radio, from the computer, Prompto watched and learned.

He adapted so well and learned all their little tricks that soon enough he had been promoted yet another level. Instead of being Prompto of the Royal Noctis Orphanage, he was promoted to Prompto Argentum or adopted as the matron of the orphanage told him excitedly.

And so began yet another stage of his new life.

xxx xxx


End file.
